SonAmy Week 2018
by Maria Violet
Summary: !Sean bienvenidos a la Sonamy Week 2018! :D Y primera participación en una actividad como esta x,D Conjunto de Drabbles/One-Shots dedicados a este precioso Ship amado por muchos, chequen los temas en el primer capitulo de "introducción" y dejen sus opiniones con respecto a las historias ;3
1. Introduccion

**Sonic The Hedgehog y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a SEGA.**

* * *

 **Este fic está escrito y planeado para participar en la Sonamy Week 2018.**

 **Iniciando el día 30 de Julio para concluir respectivamente el 6 de Julio.**

* * *

 **Bueno, esto se planea como una introducción así que comencemos :D**

 **Llevo un buen par de añitos sin escribir absolutamente NADA relacionado con Sonic x,D**

 **Más bien llevo unos buenos 6 meses sin publicar nada por problemas con el inter y todo eso, así que este fic marcaria por así decirlo mi regreso como Fanfiker :v/**

 **Aun así daré mi mayor esfuerzo y me exprimiré el cerebro para que los One-Shots/Drabbles no queden tan del vomito ywy**

* * *

 **Por si no lo saben, este tipo de semanas dedicadas a Ships tiene un "sistema" un capitulo por día y a los participantes se nos asignan los temas diarios por lo que dejare la lista a continuación:**

* * *

❤ **Día 1: Pokémon**

❤ **Día 2: Spy (Espía)**

❤ **Día 3: Medieval (Medieval)**

❤ **Día 4: Arabian nights (Noches Árabes)**

❤ **Día 5: Superheroes (Súper Héroes)**

❤ **Día 6: Medical (Medico)**

❤ **Día 7: Captured (Capturado)**

❤ **(Día Bonus!): Manía**

* * *

 **A día de hoy sigo sin entender lo del día bonus peo prometo averiguarlo antes de que termine la semana X,DD**

 **Sin mucho más que agregar, espero que disfruten este fic dedicado a mi OTP de la infancia *w***

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;D_


	2. Día 1: Pokemon

**Sonic y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a SEGA**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Día 1:** Pokémon – Sonamy Week 2018

(SemiAU-Canon/Fluff/FriendShip)

Si, ya se, una cosa rara x,D

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¿Qué tipo de cosas creen que hacen los héroes de Mobius cuando tienen tiempo libre?

Ya saben, cuando no están salvando su planeta, el Tiempo-Espacio, combatiendo criaturas mitológicas o demonios invocados por Eggman para vencer a Sonic y su pandilla… Etc...

Imaginar actividades o Hobies para algunos integrantes del Team Sonic es fácil, Tails amante de la mecánica y tecnología seguramente se la pasaría diseñando planos para construir inventos o mejorar los ya existentes, Knuckles seguramente solo tenga ojos para su preciosa Emerald Master, a la cual si bien no le saldrán patas y se ira corriendo, bien podría ser robada por la codiciosa Rouge, Cream, Chao y Vainilla seguramente estarían probando nuevas recetas de postres y Eggman mientras tanto tartaría idear un nuevo plan para por fin aniquilar a la rata azul.

Para otros tantos, si ya es un poco difícil imaginar cómo dejan correr su tiempo libre, ¿Qué demonios haría Shadow? ¿Practicar su puntería con blancos del Faker? ¿Blaze? Otra más a la que es bien difícil imaginarla con algún Hobie, seguramente solo estaría por allí con Silver.

¿Sonic? Ah, este es fácil, seguramente solo estaría por allí corriendo, después de todo ama hacer eso… ¿Verdad?

— **¿Cómo demonios es que siempre me ganas? —** Exclama frustrado el héroe azul al ver a su precioso equipo en mala situación, la mitad debilitados y la otra mitad con los PS en rojo, bastante claro que la ganadora seria la eriza rosa, solo con un Pokemon de su equipo muerto y los otros algo tocados, pero en buena condición aun para el combate.

— **Experiencia —** Se encoje de hombros mientras con consola en mano ordena a su Tucanon cargar energía para hacer el movimiento característico de dicho Pokemon **— He jugado en multijugador más tiempo que tú y mi equipo está mejor pensado —** Se mofa Amy viendo como el Medicham trata de acabar con su Pokemon de un Psíquico, pero el Tucanon lo resiste bien, llegando el segundo turno el Pico Cañón golpea con fuerza acabando con el poco PS que le quedaba al del tipo Lucha/Psíquico, al siguiente turno basto con un Respiro para que los PS que perdió volvieran como si nada.

Era insólito pensar que alguien o algo tan inquieto como el erizo azul estuvieran sentado en un solo sitio por más de 10 minutos, sin que hubieran sogas o alguna clase de atadura de por medio claro está, pero el vicio que le había agarrado al juego era tan grane que hacia milagros, mucho más si le sumabas su competitividad al querer ganarle a la eriza rosa, y el vicio de ambos había aumentado con creces desde la salida del Remake de Pokemon Sol y Luna, ahora mismo ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Amy disfrutando –al menos ella- de darle una paliza a su rival en la versión UltraLuna.

Sorpresivamente gracias al juego Amy se olvidaba de su loca obsesión amorosa por el erizo y este se olvidaba de la inminente sensación de querer huir de ella por sus agobiantes atenciones, a Sonic especialmente, le gustaban las tardes de videojuegos con ella, si bien Tails también gustaba de ellos, sorpresivamente no era muy bueno en el ámbito, al tener más interés en cómo funciona el juego que jugarlo en sí, era genial poder tener un buen rival, quizás demasiado bueno, porque en lo que refiere a Pokemon, aun no podía vencerla.

Después de dos victorias más para la rosada, alguna burlas y chistes, ambos se dedicaron a seguir cada uno con sus respectivas partidas, aun con las Pokedex incompletas, compitiendo a ver quién capturaba X Pokemon mas rápido, a la pobre casi le da un sincope cuando al azulado sin quererlo ni saberlo le había salido un Flygon Shiny, maldito erizo con suerte, ¡Le había salido un Dragon Shiny! La rosada no dejaba de refunfuñar que era un injusticia mientras el reía a carcajadas por sus pucheros, era relajante poder estar así con la rosada, aunque luego siguieran con su rutina de Victima/Acosador.

Sin saberlo ambos se acercaban bastante uno al otro para poder mirar las consolas del contrario, ayudar en combates difíciles contra los NPCs e ir completando el juego, Amy en esas tardes actuaba relajada y feliz, pues compartía un buen rato con su amado.

¿Qué importaba si él no le correspondía? Si podía pasar momentos así con él, aunque fuera solo como amigos bastaba. Disfrutaba cuando él se cansaba de estar sentado y se recostaba en su regazo sin dejar de jugar, disfrutaba cuando la dejaba recostarse de su hombro sin quejarse mientras ambos fingían prestar atención a sus respectivas consolas.

Ambos en el fondo amaban esos momentos que pasaban juntos y relajados que solo el videojuego les brindaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Empezamos con un Drabble relax :v en estos dos años descubrí que más que romance diabético y hardcore me gustan mucho más estos momentos que parecen ser nada pero que luego tiene su "algo" especial XD**

 **Estas son las cosas que enamoran en la vida real òuó9 al menos a los frikis como io XD si alguien quiere jugamos a la wii 7u7 (?**

 **Ok no x,DD no tengo wii :,,,v *se va a tirar de un puente* (?**

 **Volviendo a lo importante, primer cap de la semana Sonamy x3 gracias a mi One-san,** _Sonye-San_ **por avisarme de la actividad, no tenía ni puñetera idea que se hacía :v y es una buena manera de no olvidarme de mi primera OTP x,D**

 **Una Aclaración, lo de Semi-Au-Canon se refiere a que me estoy basando, al menos en este Drabble, en los juegos y el universo Canon de Sonic, pero no voy a hacer mucha referencias pues no me acuerdo un carajo de muchas cosas :v ah, y esta de mas decir que las referencias son al Juego mas reciente de Pokemon, el cual, no me pertenece x,D**

 **Espero que el haya gustado, lamento si en el cap no hay mucho sonamy pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió con respecto al tema :,,,v prometo que en los siguientes habrá más descontrol (?**

 **Sin más que agregar. Ciao Ciao!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;D_


	3. Día 2: Espia

**Sonic y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a SEGA**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Día 2:** Espía – Sonamy Week 2018

(AU/Romance/Crime/Tragedy)

(Guiños a Yandere Simulator que no es mi propiedad si no que pertenece a YandereDev)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La atmosfera en la escuela… Había cambiado, por decirlo de manera suave.

Todos estaban bastante incomodos y asustados… no era para menos, hasta el momento un total de 3 alumnos habían sido hallados muertos en las instalaciones de la escuela, uno los cuerpos fue reportado como suicidio, uno en condiciones dudosas y el otro declarado como muerte accidental. Eso sumándole a un estudiante desaparecido.

No era para menos que alumnos y profesores estuvieran nerviosos, además de tener una fuerte atención de la policía y los medios tras hacerse públicos los incidentes.

Claro, todo esto no afectaba a Amy Rose, una linda chica de primer año, cabello rosa un poco más debajo de los hombros, sedoso y lacio, adorable personalidad aunque de vez en cuando se enoje, y unos enormes ojos color jade, no es para nada extraño que sea bastante popular. Aunque todo eso no le importa, ni las muertes ocurridas, ni el asecho de la policía, sin embargo finge estar preocupada, finge pasarlo mal, finge pena frente a los de su clase, no se le hace nada difícil.

Está acostumbrada a mentir. Y si debe de hacerlo para conseguir su objetivo, pues lo hará. De todas formas, cada sonrisa, cada acción y cada gesto que demuestra día a día no es más que una mentira más, una simple actuación para poder encajar en la sociedad y no ser mal vista por el inmenso vacío que siente por dentro, que solo desaparece si esta con él.

Nada se interpondrá entre ella y ese chico de cabello azulado y sonrisa radiante, nadie podrá arrebatarle la sensación de nervios y felicidad que experimenta solo cuando lo mira, ese chico llamado Sonic, un año mayor que Amy, definitivamente seria solo para ella, lo protegería cualquier costo junto con las emociones que él la hacía experimentar. A cualquier costo, nada era lo suficientemente complicado, nada podía hacer que ella se echará atrás, Sonic lo valía.

Por ese motivo tubo que deshacerse de aquella molesta chica de piel morena y cabello cobrizo, era demasiado cercana a él, demasiado amistosa, llego a saber que supuestamente eran amigos desde la infancia y no lo pudo soportar, Sally Acorn debía salir de su camino… Hacer que pareciera un incidente fue fácil, en verano es bastante normal que algunos estudiantes pidan prestada la piscina de las instalaciones, aprovechando que se estaban realizando alguna reformas en la piscina y áreas que la rodean, fue tan fácil como tomar un destornillador, sabotear el encendedor de la luz asegurándose de usar guantes para no dejar pruebas y esperar a que la morena de ojos azules saliera de la piscina totalmente empapada y dispuesta a cambiarse.

En el momento en que trato de encender la luz… Pff, muerte casi instantánea, solo para asegurarse, se deshizo del destornillador que era de su propiedad, así que nadie notaria que faltaba nunca, se apresuró a reunirse y hablar con varios estudiantes y maestros para tener coartada para la hora estimada de muerte.

La policía no hizo muchas preguntas, no pudieron relacionarla a ella ni a nadie, a pesar de verse como un acto negligente del personal de mantenimiento, no se pudo encontrar un culpable, el caso se cerró sin resolverse, dejando una familia y amigos destrozados por la perdida, entre ellos Sonic.

Pero eso no le preocupaba mucho, ella misma se encargaba de dejar notas o regalos para él, algunas expresándole todo su amor y cariño, por supuesto los dejaba como anónimos, sentía demasiados nervios y vergüenza como para dejarle saber quién era aún. Sin embargo mucha más pestes seguían apareciendo, esa estúpida chica de tercero, con su buena figura y hermosa piel morena no dejaba de hipnotizar los chicos, en cuanto supo que la chica albina, Rouge, estaba detrás de su amado, no dudo en actuar, la siguió día y noche por unos días, recolectando evidencia de actividades un tanto dudosas, sin importarle si eran verídicas o no, publicaba cada cosa que encontraba de forma anónima en chats y foros que eran frecuentados por los alumnos, investigando un poco más su situación privada y familiar, no tardó mucho en destrozar la reputación de la albina y en un momento de despiste, empujarla desde la azotea de la institución, obviamente el cuerpo fue encontrado y reportado como suicidio, no era necesaria una nota de suicidio falsa, además de ser contraproducente pues podrían descubrir que la letra no era de la chica, con los testimonios de varios alumnos fue fácil salir ilesa de una vez más.

Un precioso mes de su vida había pasado en la escuela, un mes donde había experimentado por primera vez muchas cosas, felicidad extrema al ver que a Sonic le gustaban sus regalos, preocupación al verlo a veces tan desolado, llorando las muertes de sus dos amigas, tristeza e impotencia, pues por más que pasara junto a él en los pasillos o en el patio, jamás la notaba, e ira, una profunda ira cuando se enteraba que alguien quería robárselo.

Aunque… Con ello también venia la satisfacción, como en ese preciso momento, viendo desde lo lejos como una chiquilla de primer año estaba luchando por tomar aire, o expulsar lo que sea que hubiera comido, junto a ella su almuerzo desparramado y sus amigas preocupadas por las espontaneas convulsiones que experimentaba la dulce Cream, más tarde, luego de su muerte se sabría la razón, veneno para ratas mezclado en su almuerzo, la pregunta era… ¿Cómo demonios pudo estar envenenado si venia de su casa?

Caminando por los pasillos de regreso a su clase en los días siguientes, tenía que tener cuidado con no sonreír demasiado, era la primer vez que su sonrisa no era ni fingida ni forzada, aun así debía ocultarla o alguien sospecharía, o bueno, la tacharía de insensible, puesto que nadie tenía ninguna prueba en su contra como para relacionarla con ninguna muerte. Cruzando por las escaleras no le fue difícil borra la sonrisa, alguien había comenzado a observarla, lo sentía, tanto tiempo espiando y acosando a Sonic no era en vano.

— **Oh, señorita Blaze, que sorpresa… ¿Se le ofrece algo? —** Luego de verla a los ojos era imposible fingir que no lo había hecho, parecía querer matarla con la mirada o mínimo, estar muy desconfiada, esos ojos de oro eran demasiado expresivos para el bien de a presidenta de los alumnos. Por lo que, con falsa amabilidad y su usual personalidad se acercó a "entablar relaciones sociales"

— **No en realidad —** La peli morada parecía sospechar de algo y siempre la mantenía alerta, parecía que tuviera instintos felinos, pues en las 3 ocasiones, se topaba con la chica luego de cometer los actos, claro que cuando ya se había desecho de toda evidencia y actitud sospechosa, así que no tenía nada en contra de Amy, aun así no estaba de más estar alerta **— Te veo muy calmada, considerando todo lo ocurrido…**

— **Ya veo, es una desgracia para todas las familias, en realidad también estoy triste, después de todo Cream era mi compañera de aula, sin embargo creo que en estos momentos todos necesitan por lo menos a una persona que sonría para ellos —** Uso el tono más tranquilizador que podía fingir y una ligera sonrisa que la hiciera parecer dulce y devota, como si en verdad le importara la vida de esas zorras que quería apartar a su amor de ella.

— **Ya veo —** la muchacha no había dejado su posición, nunca despego su espalda de la pared ni descruzo los brazos, y jamás bajo a guardia con ella, si seguía sospechando y llegara a tener alguna prueba, esa chica sería un problema muy grande a futuro **— Sin embargo no creo que todo esto fuera un accidente, creo que alguien en esta escuela puede ser responsable, y no pienso dejar que siga caminando a sus anchas —** Parecia destilar desafia por su mirada y su tono de voz, Amy fingio una cara de verdadera sorpresa.

— **¿De verdad crees que alguien pueda ser capaz de algo tan horrible? —** Parecía aterrada y contrariada **— Espero que te equivoques, de verdad no quiero ver a nadie más triste.**

La peli lila frunciendo el ceño y sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta comenzando a avanzar por el pasillo, sabía que esa falsa chica tenia algo que ver, y no descansaría hasta probarlo.

— **Por cierto… ¿No sabes nada respecto a la desaparición de Tails, verdad?...**

— **Por supuesto que no, ya le he dado mi testimonio a la policía, ese día estuve con algunas amigas de compras en la ciudad —** Blaze quería arrancarle esa sonrisa de falsa dulzura y superioridad de la cara.

— **Ya…**

El día se fue sin muchos más incidentes, y ya estaba comenzado a idear un buen plan para deshacerse de esa molesta y curiosa presidenta sin tener consecuencias para ella, llegando a casa dejo todo tirado en su cuarto para comenzar a trabajar. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, en el sentido literal.

— **Buenas noches... —** Canturreo bajando las escaleras que conducían al sótano e su casa, siendo recibida por la aterrada mirada de un jovencito rubio de ojos azules y los constantes balbuceos, de vez en cuando solo entendía un "no me haga daño" pero poco le importaba **— Después de todo, te he encontrado una utilidad pequeño amigo —** Su tono volvía ser monótono y sin emoción como de costumbre, comenzando esa noche con la tortura de aquel inocente chico.

No estabas a salvo, ni si e interpones entre Amy Rose y su objetivo, usara cualquier método y cualquier costo, para ella su amor por Sonic lo vale.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Quería que me quedara más Creepy :,,v pero la luz se me fue como por un día así que tengo que hacer todo esto súper apurada ònó pinche electricidad, estúpido gobierno, estúpido Maduro (?**

 **Ok no**

 **No se si toque mucho el tema, creo que más to que el tema de muerte que ele de Amy espiando a Sonic XD pero eso es el pan de cada día en los fic de ellos –o al menos lo era e.e- así que me centre en hacer un AU de Yandere como dios manda.**

 **Sineramente quiero hacero mejor pero como ya dije x,D quiero publicar antes que se valla la luz de nuevo. Y por cierto x,D no sé si se notó pero puse muchas ironías referentes a las versiones zoomorfas de los personajes, como que Rouge muera por una caída cuando ella puede volar, o que Cream muera envenado por su comida, o los instintos felinos de Blaze (?**

 **Sin muchos más comentarios… Ciao Ciao!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;3_


	4. Día 3: Medieval

**Sonic y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a SEGA**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Día 3:** Medieval – Sonamy Week 2018

(AU/Romance/Fluff/Fantasy)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En el mundo, realmente existe la magia… Puede que en algunos mundos se manifieste de distintas formas, puede que en otros se crea extinta, o un invento de la imaginación, pero siempre en mayor o menor medida, en cualquier mundo o universo, existe.

Afortunadamente para ellas habían nacido en un mundo plagado de magia, elfos, dragones, caballeros, reinos, magos, brujas, hechiceras… todo era posible. Las hadas eran reales, ellas mismas eran las pocas sobrevivientes de esa raza tan poderosa.

Dado que en cada mundo hay un común denominador, el miedo a lo desconocido y la codicia, pese a estar en un mundo donde todo puede era posible, las hadas, la manifestación más pura existente de la magia, eran tan raras y poderosas que clamaban a la codicia de otras razas, sin pararse un segundo a pensar realmente en las criaturas tan sensibles y sentimentales que eran, no tenían el valor para usar su poder para el mal, es esa una de sus más grandes debilidades.

Para protegerse, las pocas hadas restantes en ese mundo decidieron sellarse a sí mismas, en distinto puntos del planeta, creando así pequeñas locaciones recónditas plagadas de magia, algunas le habían dado sus espíritus a lagos, volviéndolos tan cristalinos y puros que muchos buscaban sus aguas, pues se decía que purificaban el alma, otras quizás se ofrecían a los bosques, convirtiéndose en el corazón de estos, lugares clamados como cuevas ancestrales, árboles milenarios, santuarios, cada uno de ellos alberga el alma de un hada que solo buscaba paz y tranquilidad, sellándose a sí misma y su desino, condenada a pasar allí el resto del tiempo que durara su longeva alma atada al mundo terrestre, puesto que algo así, no se considera vida.

— **Y… ¿esa es tu historia entonces también? —** El erizo azulado envuelto en la armadura de metal miraba distraído hacia el cielo, habiendo interrumpido con sus palabras la narración de la rosada. Nimue confundida levanto la cabeza de su hombro para poder observarlo. Era extraño que la interrumpiera, siempre que acudía allí para que le contase historias aguardaba a que terminara para después comenzar su amena charla de siempre.

— **¿Crees que soy un hada? —** Pregunto verdaderamente curiosa la eriza, serena y con una leve sonrisa, las libélulas y luciérnagas lo rodeaban mientras la neblina del lago cubría sus siluetas, la noche entraba en su etapa cumbre alumbrada por la luna llena, se podía sentir la magia fluir a su alrededor, sin embargo el erizo no podía sentirlo, al no ser un ente mágico, sin embargo, con solo mirar la hipnotizaste escena, las luces de los insectos, la luna tan hermosa, cualquier ser vivo consideraría mágico que un escenario así existiera.

Dado que el azulado guardo silencio por un buen rato, ella se dedicó a juguetear con el vuelo de su vestido, repasando con la mirada los delicado guantes de encaje que reguardaban sus manos, el precioso color azul de su vestido resaltando en contraste con el rosa de su cabello y el jade de sus ojos, ¿Por qué siempre se esforzaba tanto en crear esas imágenes dignas de princesa para él?

— **Viendo el contexto, se parece mucho a tu situación "Dama del lago" —** Sonrió despreocupado el erizo, sin presionar más la conversación, es cierto, ella era por así decirlo, algo parecido a una leyenda urbana o fantasma, no se dejaba ver por casi nadie, y solo era así si necesitaban su ayuda de manera desesperada y honesta, sin una segunda intención para beneficiarse. Aunque eso no aplicaba para el caballero **— No me sorprendería para nada, tu forma de ser y apariencia, cualquiera pensaría que eres de otro mundo —** La rosada tardo un par de segundo de más en captar bien el significado de dichas palabras, antes de encogerse en su lugar algo sobresaltada. La estaba elogiando.

— **¿Qué harías si descubres que lo soy? —** Tenia sincera curiosidad, desde un principio su relación fue rara, ella no solía interactuar mucho con otros seres vivos por temor a salir herida como en el pasado, por eso cuando conoció al caballero jamás menciono su naturaleza, aunque tampoco la había negado o el mencionado no tener magia, por lo que jamás le había dicho ninguna mentira.

— **¿Hacer…? ¿La pregunta no es como "reaccionar"? —** Pregunto en tono pensante y confundido, ¿Qué se supondría que debía hacer en se casó?

— **¿No intentarías nada? ¿Usar la magia de las hadas? ¿Cazarme y mostrarme como una criatura extraña y milenaria? —** Aunque lo decía con una sonrisa tranquila en el fondo estaba inquieta, ella no pensaba que el pudiera hacer algo así, era demasiado amable y considerado con todos, tenía el corazón de un héroe que solo quiere justicia. Pero, por alguna razón, necesitaba oírlo en palabras.

— **Posiblemente si mi Rey me lo pidiera, y no te conociera de nada, sí que lo haría… Solo por seguir ordenes… —** Menciono en tono distraí corazón de la dama se paralizo… ¿Era ese el caso? ¿Por eso la seguía frecuentando a pesar de su accidentado primer encuentro? **— Pero, tu eres un secreto para la mayoría de la población incluyéndolo y te has vuelto alguien muy especial en la que puedo confiar —** Aseguro con confianza luego de ver por un instante el pánico en su tiesa postura y la cara de póker que había puesto, no era muy propenso a molestarla, así que en esos momentos aprovechaba la guardia baja de la joven, sin embargo se reprendió por haberle causado tal susto.

— **Jamás podría hacerte nada, en tal caso, sería yo el que juraría protegerte —** Aunque inicio la frase mirándola a los ojos, para que viera cuan enserio estaba hablando, no pudo mantener el contacto visual, su corazón latía muy rápido y estaba muy avergonzado por ello, así que solo perdió la mirada entre la neblina del cristalino lago.

Ella suspiro visiblemente relajada, puntos menos si es que acaso quería ocultarle esa información, pero, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No es como si realmente estuviera obligada a guardarse ese secreto y, por una vez en muchísimos años, quería volver a sentir la confianza y calidez de otro.

— **¿Enonces?**

— **¿Hnm? —** Nimue ladeo la cabeza en una muda interrogante.

— **¿Hada o no, preciosa señorita? —** Trato de retomar su usual tono bromista de siempre, debía recuperarse de los nervios que lo asaltaron al decir lo último. Ella por su parte rio por la pregunta, tratando de esconder sus propios nervios por ser elogiada tan seguido en una conversación, suponía que él ya lo sabía o mínimo sospecha, así que por el momento seguiría con aquel juego de leer entre líneas.

— **Bueno… ¿Quién sabe? —** Dijo misteriosamente con una leve risita, él estuvo a punto de replicar o insistir, más sin embargo a lo lejos, del otro lado del lago unas campanadas perturbaron la armonía que hilaban los sonidos del bosque y el lago, llamando la atención de ambos **— Es muy tarde, será mejor que vuelvas —** Aconsejo imperturbable, más sin embargo con un cierto aire de tristeza, y el miedo que siempre se le instalaba en el pecho, que el jamás volviera…

— **Supongo —** Dijo en un suspiro, como si fuera lo último que quisiera hacer, se levantó de manera perezosa recogiendo la espada que había dejado olvidada a un lado luego de acomodarse junto a ella **— No vemos después, Dama misteriosa —** Se burló un poco, para romper el ambiente melancólico que ella conseguía con su expresión facial cada que se despedían, siempre lo lograba con la promesa de que se volverían a ver seguro, la vio sonreír radiantemente al momento de asentir. No tenía ni idea si la visión de ver su sonrisa brillar y que le calentara el rostro era cosa de magia o algo así, solo sabía que la única capaz de hacerle eso era ella, y por los momentos no planeaba dejar de frecuentarla a ella y a ese sentimiento de felicidad que lo embargaba cada que la visitaba.

— **Adios —** Scudia levemente su mano al momento de despedirlo, mas se congelo en un sengundo al sentirlo dar la vuelta y posare indecentemente cerca.

— **Es "Hasta luego" tonta… —** Murmuro contra su frente antes de depositar un rápido y tímido beso en su coronilla, y claro, darse la vuelta e irse pitando… Era un maldito cobarde…

Nimue se quedó congelada unos segundos antes de llevar una de sus manos enguantadas hacia la zona "atacada", sonrojándose fuertemente luego de procesar y comprender todo lo ocurrido.

— **Hasta… luego.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Esta mierda me salió rara pero bonita, así que no me quejo(? XD**

 **Lamento la tardanza y se que esto lo público el día 4 y no el 3 pero se me jue la luz toó el día :,c antes lo advertí sorry**

 **Y hablando de Dia 4… Voy a terminar debiéndolo porque no tengo ni una sola puñetera idea de qué hacer con el tema de "noches árabes" Dx desde el inicio fue mi mayor problema.**

 **Pero bueno, problemas existenciales míos, nada de qué preocuparse (?**

 **Espero que haya gustado a quien sea que lea este fic XD y nos leemos después –Si es que tiene la bondad de dejar comentario-**

 **Ciao Ciao!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :3_


	5. Día 4: Sorry! x,C

**Holis! gente de FF o quien quiera que se digne a leer esto XD!**

 **Sé que normalmente esperarían que ene este espacio este el capítulo dedicado al Día 4 de la SonAmy Weew…**

 **Pero a ocurrido algo gracioso… Muy Muy MUY gracioso :,,,,v**

 **No tengo ni P*** idea de que escribir para el tema "Noches Árabes" si de paso es un tema que me importe y me llama, MUY poco, sumándole a que lo más árabe que eh visto ha sido "Aladin" y que tampoco sea una de mis peli favoritas pues…**

 **Nos lleva a esta nota :,c les quedare debiendo este día del reto, pero hago esta nota para reservar el espacio y quizás en un futuro sustituirlo por un cap.**

 **Pues, dirán: "Pero si ni te esforzaste" pues déjenme decir que en todo el día que no hubo luz, trate de pensar en un tema, una trama, por más aburrida que fuera, pero ningún escenario que imaginaba me gustaba lo suficiente o iba a algún lado o seguía teniendo que ver con el tema :,v y si hay algo que eh aprendido es que, en mí, tratar de forzar las ideas solo causa el efecto contrario, me atasco.**

 **Así que sintiéndolo mucho, y disculpándome mil y un veces :,C quedo debiendo este cao del reto. Sorry.**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :,S_


	6. Día 5: Super Heroes

**Sonic y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a SEGA.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Día 5:** Súper Héroes – Sonamy Week 2018

(AU/Romance/Fantasy/Adventure/Un poco Oc sorry :,P)

(Basado también en el mundo de Boku no Hero Academia, que no me pertenece es propiedad de Horikoshi-sensei)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¿Cómo se describiría en una palabra el primer amor? Él tenía una palabra muy interesante para describirla.

Estúpido… Así era el primer amor, o al menos así lo fue para él. ¿Cómo podía pensar en ese tipo de cosas cuando había conseguido con esfuerzo entrar a la preparatoria de sus sueños? Cuando leyó la carta de aceptación de la U.A estuvo tan emocionado que no pudo parar de correr por el resto del día, amaba su kosei, en definitiva no podía pedir uno mejor, y muchas personas y el mismo estaban de acuerdo en que era un Don indicado para un súper héroe. Velocidad Súper Sónica, ¿Qué más podía pedir al tener ese excelente don y ser aceptado en la mejor academia para héroes?

Cuando entro se hizo rápidamente amigo de varios compañeros de clases gracias a su llamativa apariencia y actitud relajada, ¿Quién no querría ser amigo de un chico con cabello azul eléctrico en punta y ojos verde esmeralda? Era como un imán para todos en clase. Aunque todos insistían en que usara sus nombres reales, a él le parecían más llamativos sus Nicks de Héroes, Blaze, la chica con Kosei de fuego, Silver con su Don de psicoquinesia, Knuckles con sus puñetazos explosivos, Shadow, que curiosamente aparte de controlar las sombras también podía hacerlo con la luz (*) Rouge y su kosei con características de murciélago, aparte de Tails y Cream en el departamento de apoyo. También se llevaba bien con el resto de la clase aunque estos fueran los más cercanos, bueno… con Shadow era más bien rivalidad que otra cosa.

Y Aunque todos le cayeran bien, había alguien que el interesaba por sobre los demás, la vice presidenta de su clase, la tranquila Rose, siempre estaba un poco aislada de la clase y solo la había visto entablar conversación con chicas, sobre todo Blaze que era la presidenta de clase y Rouge, por alguna razón que desconocía parecían amigas, pero no iba mucho más allá, la peli rosa era de las mejores en el aula solo siendo superada por Blaze y Shadow.

Recordaba con sorpresa siempre como, en sus primeras clases prácticas, había barrido el piso con Knuckles y Silver quienes se confiaron al ver a su oponente y sobre confiarse de sus poderes, sin conocer mucho la habilidad de la chica.

" _Toda la clase de héroes marchaba emocionada hacia una de las numerosas instalaciones de entrenamiento de la academia, si bien antes habían hecho entrenamientos físicos, esta vez serian la primeras pruebas alumno vs alumnos y Sonic, como obligaba a todos a decirle, no podía esperar, realmente deseaba enfrentarse a Shadow o Knuckles en una pelea._

 _Al momento de anunciar las parejas el profesor no había ideado ningún plan en específico, simplemente quería ver como reaccionaban los alumnos frente a oponentes pensantes y no simples blancos como lo había hecho hasta ahora, por lo que opto por un sencillo sistema, elegiría al azar dos nombres de la lista, quien ganara podría seguir combatiendo y el perdedor sería remplazado por otro alumno, así hasta que todos pasaran por turnos, los ganadores serian declarados si acertaban 5 golpes efectivos a juicio del profesor o que hicieran salir al contrincante del área delimitada para los encuentros._

 _Primero fue el turno de Rouge contra una chica con don de agua, con sus habilidades de murciélago y trucos le fue fácil sacarla del área, así fue con 2 combates más hasta que le toco enfrentarse contra Knuckles, Rouge intentaba la misma técnica que antes aunque también intentado atacar, consiguiendo darle 2 golpes efectivos, sin embargo no fue suficiente para vencer las habilidades de pelea de pelirrojo, quien con 5 puntos le había ganado a la albina._

— _ **Estúpido cabeza de nudillo, me voy a vengar bastante pronto, ya vera ese imbécil…**_ **—** _Murmuraba con rencor la albina acomodando su peinado arruinado por la actividad física, además de sosteniendo una de sus alas lastimadas por el insensible con don de lucha._

— _ **Eres una mala perdedora si se trata de Knuckles**_ **—** _Se burló un poco Silver entregándole una botella de agua sellad a su amiga quien se la arrebato indignada._

— _ **Es mala perdedora en general Silver, no endulces al realidad**_ **—** _Siguió picando Sonic, en lo que Roge les gritaba y Blaze los reñía por armar tanto escándalo Knuckles acabo fácilmente con otro de sus compañeros de clase. Los 4 esta vez prestaron atención al escuchar al profesor anunciar el nombre de Rose y como esta se levantaba y caminaba calmadamente hacia el área._

— _**¿Apostamos? Me debes el almuerzo si Knuckles gana**_ **—** _Murmuro pícaro el oji esmeralda a su amigo albino._

— _**¿Crees que soy estúpido?**_ **—** _Se quejó Silver claramente de parte de su amigo pelirrojo, no tenía nada en contra de la vice presidenta, pero con su don veía poco posible que pudiera vencer a Knuckles. Claro que no contaban con que antes de entrar por completo al área la de ojos jade volteara a verlos con una mirada de hielo y expresión despectiva. Ambos se congelaron… los había escuchado._

— _ **Idiotas —**_ _Murmuro Blaze a su lado con suficiente volumen como para que ambos escucharan._

— _ **Totalmente idiotas —**_ _Concordó Rouge para terminar de rematar al par de amigos_ **—** _ **¡Patéale el trasero Rosita!**_ **—** _Animo la albina con gritos bastante fuertes y despectivos hacia el pelirrojo que comenzaba a irritarse._

 _La peli rosada rio ante las ocurrencias y sonrió a su amiga de ojos aqua con bastante ternura y agradecimiento, Sonic quedo estático unos segundos, hasta el momento solo la había visto fruncir el ceño y dar una mirada de hielo, jamás espero que la de ojos jade pudiera dar una expresión tan dulce. El profesor dio inicio al encuentro y ella volvió oda su concentración al encuentro._

 _Como era de esperar, Knuckles ataco primero, no le gustaba pelear contra chicas, así que se apresuraría a acabar con eso, Amy esquivo con tranquilidad la primera envestida del joven rebuscando en el bolsillo de su uniforme de gimnasia, el chico se lanzó por un segundo ataque, la vio en un segundo sacar de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser un llavero o algo parecido y en el instante donde ambos estaban más cerca este aumento su tamaño de golpe, a por lo menos la mitad de la altura de la chica, que de por si no era bajita, por la sorpresa y sin poder frenar su ataque, hizo lo posible por recibir el golpe y aguantarlo, el retroceso fue bastante y el esfuerzo inútil pues el profesor lo conto como punto. Muchos miraron impresionados el martillo rojo y amarillo que había aparecido en las manos de la de cabellos cortos, recordando su Kosei de "Volumen", la jovencita podía manipular el volumen, la masa y el peso de todo objeto inanimado que quisiera, solo que no funcionaba con seres vivos._

 _La peli roa chisto, en realidad quería hacerlo salir del área con el golpe, era más fuerte de lo que pensaba por lo que se arrepintió de haber controlado la fuerza para no lastimarlo, ambos tomaron distancia para esperar a ver cuál sería el siguiente ataque. Tras recuperarse del aturdimiento del golpe, Knuckles se adelantó y ataco de nuevo, las estrategias no era lo suyo, por lo que mejor dejaba de pensar tanto y hacia lo que se le daba mejor, atacar de frente. Sorpresivamente la chica retrocedió buscando huir del ataque, o eso pensó, al momento de alcanzarla esta giro sobre sus talones y con un golpe digno de cualquier bateador profesional lo saco del área delimitada pues en realidad lo había atraído a una zona cercana al límite para sacarlo con facilidad, la vice presidenta había ganado dejando mudo a muchos en el lugar._

— _ **Maldición, si debí apostar contra ti —**_ _Murmuro Silver a su lado deprimido por su mala suerte pero Sonic no le prestaba atención, miraba fascinado hacia la chica que se limpiaba el sudor y respiraba con dificultada, maldición la chica sabia mantener na digna pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de los chicos con más capacidad física de su salón, además de tener un buen manejo base de su Kosei, si eso no impresionaba a más de uno allí, no sabía que más lo haría, y a Sonic ese día, definitivamente lo encandilaron._

 _Más aun luego cuando Silver tomo el lugar de Knuckles, y a pesar de que el Kosei a larga-media distancia del peli plateado tuviera ventaja sobre el kosei físico de la chica, pues había mandado a volar su martillo, con algo de creatividad había logrado ganarle también, usando los aretes y la diadema que siempre solía llevar y aumentando su tamaño tras lanzarlos como proyectiles, Silver no podía utilizar su psicoquinesia en muchos objetos a la ve, por lo menos no aun, así que fue vencido con algo de facilidad, por desgracia el siguiente contrincante fue Shadow, quien puso fin a la racha de la joven, pero no por ello fue menos impresionante su hazaña, ganar a dos de los chicos con mejores koseis del aula y con buena habilidades."_

Luego de ese día entendía que la joven se volviera popular, si hasta el mismo le reconocía sus habilidades, pero eso era todo, no entendía por qué sentía más interés del necesario, no entendía por que se le quedaba mirando como estúpido durante las clases, viéndola tan concentrada el mismo se perdía en su blanca expresión que no dejaba ver emociones, la buscaba por los pasillos cuando tenía horas libres, intentaba pillarla con su amigas pues eran los únicos segundos al día en que podía mirarla sonreír.

¿Acaso no es estúpido una buena palabra para describir su estado? Pues bien, casi al tiempo de terminar su primer año en U.A se declaró así mismo que el primer amor era una idiotez que solo lo distraía de su objetivo de ser héroe, pero él era a un más idiota porque había caído preso de ello, se había enamorado de Amy "Rose", pues se había fijado que su Nick de heroína no era más que su apellido.

" _No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo_ "

" _Estoy entrenando para ser una buena heroína"_

" _Deja de molestarme, si estás aquí entonces ayúdame"_

Le gustaba lo honesta y adorable que era, le gustaba que le fuera tan fácil hacerla sacar de quicio, le gustaba que se pusiera nerviosa con él cuándo se ponía muy pesado con sus bromas, le gustaba entrenar con ella por más mortales que fueran sus golpes con el Hummer, le gustaba su determinación para ser heroína por más duro que fuera el camino, le gustaban sus expresiones y lo divertidas que eran, le gustaba que lo llamara idiota a pesar de que le sabía que le tenía cariño y que se habían vuelto amigos, le gustaba que accediera a ayudarlo a estudiar para los exámenes finales de su primer año aun cuando él era un desastre en lo que a las materias se refiera.

Le gustaba que ella estuviera tan calmada frente a él en ese momento, con el aula vacía y solo ellos dos estudiando después de clases, aunque el mas estaba cntemplandola que estudiando.

— **¿Estas prestando atención o estoy perdiendo mi tiempo?** _ **—**_ Lo reprimió al verlo con la mirada perdida en algún punto _**—**_ **Juro que me resignare a que tendrás que repetir año y yo tendré que buscar alguien más para entrenar —** Soltó un suspiro al ver como el chico se le quedaba mirando fijamente como idiota **— Supongo que podría convencer a Shad…**

— **Me gustas… —** Soltó naturalmente el de pelo en punta sonriéndole, como si acabara de decirle la hora, la peli rosa parpadeo un par de veces procesando las palabras y su significado y…

Todo pasó en un segundo, su cara se puso roja, pego un grito digno de peli de terror, salto de su asiento y golpeo al pobre y desarmado chico con lo primero que consiguió, que fue su cuaderno, y sin darle tiempo a averiguar que demonios significaba es reacción la chica salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo sin siquiera preocuparse por su bolso o sus cosas.

Sonic quedo allí con el rostro pálido y quizás ligeramente azulado, se esperaba una reacción asi la verdad, después de todo él que entrenaba con ella casi siempre, sabía mejor que nadie que Amy no era buena con los ataques sorpresas.

Aunque, eso no significaba que él se iba a rendir fácilmente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Termino esta mierda larguisima, voy a publicarla y TACHAN!**

 **No tengo inter! Joder! ÒnÓ antes que lo olvide:**

 **(*) NO, no es una referencia a Todoroki de BnHA (aunque ahora que lo pienso es una buena referencia XD) es que Shadow como bien saben usa el "poder chaos" como yo lo llamo, y como no quería darle un kosei que se pareciera a sus Air Shoes pues porque… son eso, zapatos, decidí usar lo otro, pero para no llamarlo "poder chaos" pues en este "universo" no existen las putitas esmeraldas, pues le puse que controlaba la luz, pues eso hace, lanza lucecitas de energía, y ya que estaba decidí también ponerle que controlaba las sombras porque… Daaaah su Nick es "Shadow" :v**

 **Y Hablando de Nicks, se supone que la U.A esta en Japón por lo que todos deberían ser y tener nombre japoneses, pero como me dio MUCHA pereza buscarles nombres a todos les puse los originales como Nicks de héroes, además así nos ahorramos muchas confusiones de: "Aja, y quien carajos es ese?"**

 **Perdón si sueno muy violenta en estas notas pero es que que no tenga inter me encabrono x,DDD no podre publicar a tiempo todo lo que me falta.**

 **Sin más que agregar espero que esto cumpla con el tema pues, están en una puta escuela para héroes ò-ó creo que si lo hace, y pues espero que haya sido del agrado de alguien. Ciao!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :v_


	7. Día 6: Medico

**Sonic y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a SEGA.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Día 6:** Medico – Sonamy Week 2018

(Canon/Romance/Fluff)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El erizo resoplo algo intranquilo, volviendo a cambiar el paño de agua helada de la frente de su amiga al ver que este ya se había entibiado. De no sentirse tan culpable por el estado de Amy seguramente dejaría a alguien más cuidándola, sin embargo la conciencia no lo dejaría, fue por un descuido suyo durante una tonta pelea con Eggman que la rosada había caído en un estanque de agua helada, resultando en una fiebre bastante alta.

Cream y Vainilla la habían estado cuidando primero, sin embargo ambas no podían pasar las 24 horas vigilando la fiebre de la eriza, por lo que se ofreció a cuidarla, pues mientras dormía podía subirle la fiebre de repente y era su trabajo controlarla con los paños fríos.

Sabía que cuidar a alguien podía ser un trabajo bastante tedioso, pero nunca imagino que sería tan aburrido estar allí con la simple tarea de vigilarla. Mientras la fémina estaba en que séptimo sueño descansando plácidamente en su cama, el descansaba en pose relajada con un Puff justo junto a la cama de ella. En su vida había pasado tanto tiempo en el cuarto de la chica, había estado un par de veces luego de batallas donde resultaba herido y necesitaba atenderse, aunque normalmente en ese tipo de situaciones no solo el si no todo el equipo iba con Vainilla.

Perdido entre divagaciones sobre el excesivo color rosa del cuarto de la chica, la escucho quejarse entre sueño y removerse entre las sabanas, acurrucándose y por consiguiente dejando caer de su frente el paño húmedo. Retiro el esponjado objeto midiéndole la temperatura con su mano, seguía con una fiebre muy alta. Amy que empezaba a sentirse realmente mal abrió los ojos con apenas fuerzas, tenía la nariz tapada y sentía mucho frio, odiaba tener que respirar por la boca pues sentía su aliento pesado y caliente chocar contra la cama y regresar un poco de calor a su rostro.

Estaba hecha un asco y lo sabía.

— **Sonic…—** Sollozo viendo una borrosa mancha azul enfrente de ella, pero sintiendo el gentil toque en su frente, no pudo evitar imaginarse a alguien más que no fuera su amor platónico.

El héroe sonrio sin notarlo, separando con cuidado unos cuantos mechones húmedos de cabello de su cara, estaba sudando mucho pero según recordaba, Vainilla había dicho que eso sería bueno, estaba mejorando. Remojo de nuevo el paño e hizo unas cuando esfuerzos para que este permaneciera en su cabeza y mayormente su frente aun sin obligarla a cambiar de posición, pues parecía más cómoda acurrucada de lao como estaba.

— **Vuelve a dormir, así cuando despiertes ya estarás como nueva —** Murmuro más para sí mismo pensando que la eriza había vuelto a dormir, por lo que se sorprendió un poco cuando la vio asentir lentamente. Se dio el trabajo de despegar unos cuantos mechones de cabello húmedo más, esta vez en la mejilla que podía ver, al terminar noto lo sonrojad que estaba, además de que, Amy así dormida y con esa expresión adorable parecía mucho más joven de lo que era, perecía una adorable niña. Se rio de sí mismo, adorable no era una de las primeras palabra que le viniera a la cabeza cuando pensaba en ella, era más bien enérgica y optimista.

Sentando en el suelo frente a la cama como estaba y velando por ella, comenzó a recordar todas las veces que Amy lo había hecho por él, que no habían sido pocas, desde fiebre y resfríos como el que ella padecía ahora, hasta heridas, golpes y cortes profundos que ella se encargaba de limpiar, suturar y cubrir. Aunque la llamara acosadora, ella siempre se había preocupado por el, al punto de una vez llorar al verlo tan malherido. Aún recuerda con risa esa anécdota a pesar de que a ella no le haga ni pisca de gracia.

Entre divagaciones dejo recostar la cabeza sobre la cama de la chica, y como esta estaba acurrucada en posición fetal, quedaron justamente como si Amy estuviera arrullando su cabeza. No tardó mucho en dormirse con la suave respiración de la rosada como canción de cuna.

…

Si bien, no tuvieron el mejor despertar de todos… Fue un momento realmente tierno a que al héroes no se le olvidara en la vida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Sin comentarios :,v**

 **Sigo molesta por que no pude cumplir con la semana como Chaos manda por culpa del internet.**

 **Puto Dron ò-ó tenías que haberle dado a Maduro (?**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :,c_


	8. Día 7: Capturado

**Sonic y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a SEGA.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

 **Día 7:** Capturado – Sonamy Week 2018

(AU/Romance/Crime)

(2.0 Basado en Love Sick/ Yandere Simulator, estos pertenecen a Yandere Dev)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Su vida podría definirse muy bien en 1 palabra. Normal.

Era un chico común, alegre, enérgico, notas promedio, amigos un poco extraños pero geniales. Lo normal para un adolescente.

Pero la situación en la que despertaba no era nada normal…

Para empezar no entendía por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza ni el por qué se sentía tan aletargado. Segundo, lo último que su memoria registraba era estar de camino a casa luego de despedirse de sus amigos. Tercero, ¿Por qué no podía moverse? Miro confundido hacia sí mismo, estaba sentado en una silla de madera y… ¿¡Atado!?

Con ello sus sentidos despertaron, si no se equivocaba estaba en una clase de sótano u ático, las escaleras ascendentes en una esquina le indicaron que era lo primero. Empezó a entrar un poco en pánico.

¿Enserio había sido secuestrado?

Una risilla llamo u atención…

— **¿Qué demoni…? —** No pudo terminar de maldecir al reconocer anonadado la pequeña figura que lo asechaba desde un rincón oscuro del lugar **— ¿Amy?... Genial… ¿Es esto una broma? ¡Desátame ahora! —** Trato con un brusco movimiento de desatarse inútilmente.

— **¿Broma…? ¡Oh no querido! Es solo que por fin te he podido poner a salvo… ¡Me costó un montón de tiempo prepararme para esto! —** Suspiro la chica hablando de lo más feliz y con una sonrisa, como si se estuvieran mano un café en cualquier restaurante y el no estuviera literalmente atado de pies y manos una maldita silla.

— **¿A salvo…? ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Sácame de aquí! —** Francamente se sentía de todos menos a salvo, la chica tenía una mirada alterada y parecía respirar con dificultad, sin despegar su oscura mirada de él.

— **A salvo de todas las zorras que quieran interponerse entre nosotros —** Suspiro cansinamente **— No sabes lo mucho que me he esforzado para que ninguna se te acerque, ¡Pero valió la pena! ¡Por fin me arme de valor para tomarte y que seas solo mío!**

Sonic entendía cada vez menos, ¿Interponerse entre su amor? ¿Protegerlo de que zorr…?

Sintió como si un balde de agua fría le callera sobre todo el cuerpo, aterrándolo hasta los huesos, el aire parecía no querer entrar a sus sistema, maquinando en su mente aquella atroz conclusión a la que había llagado…

— **Cream, Rouge, Blaze… ¿Sally? —** Murmuro sus nombres con terror, mientras su rostro parecía perder cada vez más color, mirando la mueca de desagrado que había puesto la peli rosa al escuchar dichos nombres **— ¿A caso tu…? ¿F-Fuiste… tu? ¿I-I-Incluso Tails?**

Ya no podía emular si quiera una palabra, se había quedad mudo de puro terror, la sonrisa casi infantil que le dedico la de ojos jade le helo la sangre de una manera que jamás creyó posible.

— **Me alegra que reconozcas mis esfuerzos, trabaje muy muy duro para que no se te acercaran nunca más, y mira que me salió muy bien y a la primera… No me han pillado ni una sola vez —** Dijo divertida con un guiño de ojo… Como si fuera un maldito juego, como si no hubiera asesinado a su amiga de toda a vida, a su mejor amigo y casi hermano y a otras 3 chicas que conocía y trataba.

En ese momento supo que su vida, a partir de ese instante seria de todo menos normal.

No, en realidad su vida dejo de ser normal en cuanto Amy Rose poso sus ojos sobre él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Corto, pero no sé qué más añadir :v ya saben el final, cosas sukulentas a un zonik bien uke y traumado (?**

 **Y como quiero ya terminar este reto, ssssiiii por fin me llego el inter.**

 **Pues no creo que vuelva a escribir sonamy en la vida x,D ya vi que perdi el toque.**

 **Espero alguien e haya gustado :3 Ciao!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :3_


End file.
